We forgot who we are
by Baby Stalker
Summary: Seoul, Corée du Sud. Dans une société de plus en plus exigeante, une nouvelle catégorie d'Hommes apparaît : les idoles. Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ? Que se cache-t-il derrière ces chorégraphies millimétrées et parfaitement maîtrisées ? D'où leur vient leur beauté si étincelante ? Personne ne naît parfait. A travers l'histoire des membres de MBLAQ découvrez la désillusion des idols
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit glaciale

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Seuls quelques fêtards éméchés occupaient encore les rues sombres et froides de Séoul. Une neige noircit par la pollution recouvrait encore partiellement les trottoirs, donnant un aspect d'abandon à la ville.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Joon regardait les voitures passer au loin. Le monde extérieur lui paraissait si scintillant vu de sa cage dorée... Il appuya son front contre les barreaux de sa fenêtre, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Il ne le savait même plus. Les nuits succédaient au jour, les jours succédaient aux nuits, aucune horloge, aucun calendrier. Personne ici n'avait gardé la notion du temps, tous étaient enfermés ici depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Un frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme, il faisait si froid. A chaque expiration, un petit nuage blanc s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses mains étaient engourdies et ses lèvres, meurtries, tremblaient sans relâche. Dehors, une guirlande rouge et verte pendait misérable au toit d'une maison. Noël est déjà passé ? Est-ce que sa famille c'était réuni comme tous les ans ? Il aurait voulu pleurer. Faire sortir toute la peine qu'il gardait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps. Mais c'était trop risqué, il le savait bien. Les gardiens pouvaient à tout moment l'entendre et il serait très sévèrement puni pour cet acte de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait faiblir, il devait protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme décida de retourner à son lit. Se lamenter ne l'amènerai nulle part. A chaque pas, le parquet craquait sous ses pieds. Il fallait être patient et se déplacer avec le plus de légèreté possible. Le moindre bruit pouvait attiser la colère des gardiens.

Hyun ? souffla une petite voix.

Dans la pénombre, une forme bougea lentement sur le lit voisin. Joon connaissait bien le propriétaire de cette petite voix. Lentement, il s'assit sur le lit. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il parvint à attraper la main de son ami. Il l'a pris entre ses deux mains et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres. La main était glacée. Elle tremblait.

Hyun … Repris la voix, à demi sanglotante.

Joon se coucha près de mon ami. Il connaissait la raison de son insomnie. Le jeune homme tendit le bras et attrapa la couverture négligemment posée sur son lit. Cette couverture, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler un drap percé de nombreux trous comme ça, constituait un bien maigre rempart contre le froid ambiant. D'une seule main, il étala le drap sur son dongsaeng et lui puis passa son bras autours du torse de ce dernier. La chaleur humaine restait encore la meilleure défense possible. Il ferma les yeux, il sentait sous son bras la poitrine de son ami se soulever de manière régulière. Il fallait courir après le sommeil, demain allait être une rude journée…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les mots interdits

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé son nez que Joon était déjà réveillé. Continuant à serrer son dongsaeng contre lui, il guettait le moindre bruit, prêt à bondir dans son lit à l'approche d'un gardien. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait transgressé l'une de lois de l'enfer afin de protéger son ami du froid. S'ils se faisaient surprendre, allongés dans le même lit, qui sait ce qu'y pourrait leur arriver ? Joon frissonna, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa dernière expérience, le corps mutilé, il avait été abandonné d'une l'une des salles des salles du sous-sol. Sa survie n'avait alors tenue qu'à son désir de vivre.

L'obscurité était totale, le silence seulement dérangé par le souffle des dizaines de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir. Au loin, un raid de lumière apparu sur le sol. C'était l'heure, on venait les chercher. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Saccadés. A chacun d'eux le cœur du jeune homme se pétrifiait un peu plus. Il fallait faire vite. Dans un mouvement rapide, Joon relâcha son ami et sauta sur le lit voisin. Il ferma les yeux, le gardien serait bientôt dans la pièce. Dans le silence pesant du dortoir, les pas résonnaient de plus en plus fort. Quelques formes sombres commençaient à s'agiter sur les lits voisins, personne n'ignorait ce qu'y allait se dérouler, comme une routine, un rituel à accomplir, inlassablement. Tout d'un coup le bruit cessa. Joon retenait ça respiration. Chaque seconde qui passait lui paraissait interminables. Un bruit éclata soudainement. La porte du dortoir, assenée d'un coup de pied monumental, venait de terminer sa course contre le mur.

Vous avez 1 minute pour vous préparer !

Les mots étaient secs et tranchants. Pas une once d'humanité dans cette voix, seulement le même discours hurlé chaque matin en guise de réveil. Les yeux encore brumeux, les dociles élèves se levaient avec rapidité. Aucun retard n'était toléré. Chacun enfilait au hasard des vêtements ramassés à la hâte sur le sol. A qui appartenaient-ils ? Ca n'avait aucune importance. Seul comptait le respect du temps imparti.

30 secondes !

La voix continuait de vociférer, produisant un décompte de chaque seconde qu'il restait avant l'immobilisation totale, en quasi garde à vous.

20… Le dortoir ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une ruche de taille humaine.

10… Les plus âgés, plus expérimentés sans doute, étaient déjà prêts et alignés entre les lits.

5… Les derniers s'activaient. Leurs mouvements étaient frénétiques.

0… Le bourreau frappa du pied sur le sol. Tous s'immobilisèrent. Du moins presque. Dans un coin, l'une des dernières recrues continuait à s'agiter, cherchant un T-shirt de manière désespérée. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, mais il ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'il était l'objet d'un scandal. Un silence pesant que seuls les mouvements frénétiques du jeune garçon venait briser c'était installé dans la pièce.

_Seulement, 14 ans, on aurait dû le prévenir…_ pensa Joon

Le gardien à l'aspect quasi militaire continuait de fixer le jeune garçon d'un air sévère. Lentement, il glissa entre ses lèvres le sifflet qui pendait à son cou. Joon serra les dents, ce n'était pas un bon signe. A sa droite, son ami fixait le sol, il tremblait. Discrètement, Joon tendit sa main jusqu'à celle son ami qu'il la serra tendrement. Ce n'était le moment de faiblir ou le jeune garçon ne serait pas le seul à avoir des problèmes aujourd'hui. Un bruit strident perça le quasi-silence. Cette fois, le garçon stoppa nette son activité. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il avait échoué. Le gardien s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui, détaillant chaque pas lentement :

Ton nom ! hurla-t-il

Désormais, le jeune adolescent tremblait de tous ces membres.

Kim… Kim Sang…

Il n'eut le temps de finir, le gardien lui assena une violente gifle. Le garçon tituba, désorienté par ce soudain accès de violence.

Ton nom ! Répéta plus fort le bourreau.

Effrayé, le garçon cherchait désespérément la réponse à cette question. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il releva la tête, l'air déterminé :

Kim SANG-OOK !

Mais la détermination de jeune garçon n'amena pas la réaction attendue. Le gardien écrasa la jambe du malheureux d'un coup d'un puissant coup de pied. L'adolescent tomba à la renverse. Son visage crispé par la douleur se déformait horriblement à chacune de ses râles. Roulé sur le sol, il tenait contre lui sa jambe meurtrie. Le gardien, impassible, reposa sa question, plus calmement :

Quel est ton nom ?

Un petit rictus sadique passa sur son visage. Le jeune garçon était incapable de répondre, était-ce la peur de se tromper une nouvelle fois où bien la douleur l'empêchait-elle de parler ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le silence était retombé dans la salle. Personne n'osait bouger. Certains tentaient de détourner leur regard de cette triste scène tandis que d'autres ne pouvaient en détacher les yeux, aussi apeurés que la jeune victime. Quelques instants passèrent. Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il écoula quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du jeune garçon, attendant une réponse. Le gardien ne bronchait pas, il attendait patiemment.

L'adolescent fini par relever la tête, l'air plus déterminé que jamais :

Je m'appelle Kim Sang-Ook.


End file.
